Nonexistent:OFFICAL STORY
by GracieChanLuv101
Summary: "Strange... I always hear that voice in my dreams."I muttered to myself.  "I'm your Guardian Angel."
1. Introduction:Where the Story Starts

Nonexistent

I DO NOT OWN PnF.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"That's great,Phineas!"

"Best friends forever!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Phineas? Why...Why Phineas! WHY!"

I woke with a start. My whole body was covered in a layer of sweat and my sheets were long and forgotten on the floor. I must of kick them off.

"Phineas? Are you okay?"My green-haired brother,Ferb Fletcher asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream."I replied, heading for the bedroom door."I'm gonna go get some water."

Ferb nodded and went back to sleep. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Strange... I always hear that voice in my dreams."I muttered to myself.

I pulled a glass out of the cabinet then heading to the sink and filling it with water. I chugged it down, now realizing how dry my throat really was. I filled the glass at least three more times and chugged it down again.

"Someone seems thristy."A voice rang out through the kitchen. It sounded familiar but I didn't picture a face to go with it. So I turned around.

Perched on the island in the middle of kitchen was a pale girl. She had raven-colored hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a white dress that reached her knees and a pale pink cardigan. She wore her hair in a loose braid and had a pink bow that clipped her bangs out of the and to the side.

"W-who are you?"I asked, startled and shocked.

"Isabella Garica-Shapiro. I'm a ghost."She replied,smiling."I've been haunting your dreams."

"I realize that."I said,sarcastically.

Her smiled turned slightly bitter."I'm sure you do."

"What do you want?"I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for a soul I cann take over and make my new body so I can live again. And I think you will do just fine."She said,casually.

"What? You aren't taking my body!"

"Hush up!"She hollered. And I fell silent.

"No one can here me. But they can still here you,Phineas Flynn."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been haunting you dreams the pass 5 months. Do you really think I wouldn't know your name? I know a lot about you. From your fear of car accidents and ambulances to every adventure. For a 16 year old boy, you've accomplished a lot in your life."

"Thank you?"

"Your father is very proud by the way."

I froze and tensed up."Don't talk about him."

"Running away from the ghost of your past."She giggled."No pun intended."

I set the glass down in sink."Go find someone else to bother."

She looked at me sympathetically."Alright. But you will see me again."

"I hope not."I said to no one. She already vanished.

I looked at where she was and I gasped. Laying there was my father's glasses.

I picked them up and felt tears burn my eyes, I didn't let them fall.

After I recoverd, I head back upstairs and into Ferb's and mine shared bedroom. I set the glasses inside my nightstand drawer. I laid down in my bed, thinking about all the things Ferb and I could do tomorrow and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~Next day~

"Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"I said as usual. We finished eating our cereal and put our bowls in the sink. Then we walked outside to plan today's adventure.

I heard the squeak of the gate opening.

_It's probably Candace or Buford or Baljeet,_ I thought, not really caring.

"Whatcha doin'?"Ferb and I both froze and stared at each other.

I feel my whole body go cold as I turned around. Standing there was a raven-haired girl with dark blue eyes, which seemed to twinkle with life. She wore a white sundress that reached her knees and a pink cardigan with white sandals. Her hair was in a loose braid and she had a pink bow keep her bangs pushed to the side.

"And you are?"Ferb's british voice rang through my head.

"I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! I just moved in across the street."She replied,smiling.

I felt myself glare at her. I shot up and walked over to her so fast I didn't realize I had done so until I grabbed her arm and walked out into the front yard with her in tow.

"What do you think you're doing?"I growled.

"I told you I would come back."She replied,smirking.

"So who's body did you _**steal**_?"I asked.

"Actually no one's. This was a gift."She replied."I've doing such 'good' as a guardian angel that it was given to me."

"Guardian Angel?"

"Yes. Phineas, I was your Guardian Angel."

"You lied to me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

I felt my expression drop and she giggled."So cute and gullible!"

She pulled my cheek a bit and I blushed from embarrassment.

"Whatever."

"Hey Dinner Bell? Who's your girlfriend?"Buford asked.

I blushed more and Isabella giggled."She's not my girlfriend!"

Baljeet came up from behind him."Hello Phineas! I have an-... Huh? Is this your girlfriend?"

I groaned and she giggled some more. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and ot my surprise she was lightly blushing and looking at her hands. For the first time since she showed up...

I smiled.


	2. Chapter 1:Where Our Friendship Started

Nonexistent

Chapter One

I do not own PnF.

I laid underneath the tree in our backyard. Ferb sat next to me as always. Except this time we had a new addition to our group of boys.

_Isabella Marie Garcia-Shapiro..._

Her name continuously rang through my head no matter how many times I tried to shake it away. It would just creep right back into my train of thought, halting it, then making it crash altogether.

And to be honest, I didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. I don't like how she could make me feel like that so quickly. I'm not use to hanging around girls. And Candace and my Mom don't count. They're family so that's different. I grew up around them.

But around her... I just lose whatever common sense I still have and everything around me disappears. I JUST KIND OF MET THE GIRL/EX-GUARDIAN ANGEL!

She was a Guardian Angel! _My _Guardian Angel. I swear I'm about to lose it...

I looked from the corner of my eye at the girl next to me. Isabella was in a deep conversation with Baljeet. Something about religion probably.

Talk about an angel that fell from heaven.

Isabella would seem sweet,innocent, and beautiful to any other guy but to me...She was weird. She had this way of twisting your words and making it into something else entirely but somehow makes it fit into a better point of what you were trying to say.

Confusing,right? I know. She's been doing that to all of us. Including Ferb! And he barely ever talks. And when he does, she makes him even more quiet than he was before. And I thought that wasn't possible.

Buford can't stand, I noticed. And Baljeet seemed to be coming to his end. I chuckled to myself at imagining them all cracking at the same time.

Ferb gave me a weird look then looked at the house. I nodded and stood up.

"Hey guys. Ferb and I will be right back. We're go get some blue prints from our room."I said, no one really hearing me. Buford was asleep and Baljeet and Isabella were still arguing.

I rolled my eyes and Ferb stood up. We walked inside and headed up to our room. Ferb closed and locked the door behind us. I sat down on my bed and fell backwards,groaning. I looked at Ferb. He slid down against the door.

"If age or a failed invention doesn't kill me, that girl will."Ferb groaned,sliding sideways and rolling onto his back on the floor.

I laughed."She's not that bad..."

"No, she's worse."

I rolled my eyes."I think you might over-reacting a bit,Ferb."

"Wanna ask Buford and Baljeet's opinion then? Better yet, wanna bet on it?"He asked, looking up at me,smirking.

"No. I always lose. But...She really isn't all that bad."I said,rubbing my eyes.

"Can you prove that?"

"Maybe."

"Then proceed with the proving please. Because believe me, I wanna say she's a nice a person. I really do. But's that's really hard,Phineas."

I stood up quickly, remembering what she had given me a few nights ago.

"What is it,Phineas?"

"The glasses! She gave me those glasses!"I said,smiling.

"Glasses? That..._thing_... Gave you glasses? How is that a good thing? You have perfect sight."

I walked over to my nightstand opening the drawer. Laying there, perfecly folded and clean were my dad's glasses. "Not any glasses. It's hard to explain but she gave me my dad's glasses. My biological dad."

I pulled them out along with a photo and handed the two items to Ferb. "These do you like the ones in the picture. Explain to me how you two met?"

I laughed,nervously."You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Phineas, after everything I've seen, I'll believe anything. Perry's a secret agent. We've built a roller coaster. We've time-traveled, been one-hit wonders, started our own clothing line,brought an old band back together just for our parents' anniversity. Tell me because I'll probably believe you."

"Probably."

"Phineas..."Ferb said,warningly.

I laughed." She is...well, ummmm... Well she was my...Guardian Angel."

_. _"Phineas?Ferb? Baljeet asked to come get you. Is everything ok?"Came Isabella's high-pitched voice. It sounded cautious and sweet all at the same time.

"We'll be down in a minute!"I called.

"Alright."She replied. Did I hear disappointment?

Her steps started to fade then I heard the back door shut. I walked over and looked out the window.

Isabella sat down, inbetween Baljeet and Buford. Baljeet smiled and said something that made Buford and Isabella laugh.

"Seems like they're getting along right now."I said.

Ferb stayed on his back on the floor. He covered his face with his hands and raise his legs like you would for sit ups.

"Does that matter? She _annoys me_. And I live here. And don't tell me she doesn't annoy you. I remember when she showed up in our backyard. You had a complete personality change. By the way... _Guardian Angel_? What does that mean?"

"Just what it means. She was my Guardian Angel. Apparently she did so much good that she was brought back to life or something like that."

Ferb nodded."As strange as that sounds, I believe you. Something about her seemed _too perfect _and _too innocent_."

"Because she is too perfect and too innocent."I said. I walked to the door,stepping over Ferb."Come on. Let's go back outside."

"Can't I stay here?"

"Absolutely not."

Ferb groaned loudly, finally standing up."I was comfy and sleepy you know."

"Whatever."I said,unlocking and opening the door slightly."If I have to deal with Little Miss Perfect Angel, then so do you. She is pretty annoying."

"And you're a bit of an idiot."A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Isabella. She had her hands on her hips. I smiled,sheepishly.

"Hi Izzy."I said, looking everywhere but her piercing,glaring dark blue eyes.

"Don't call me that. 'Little Miss Perfect Angel' is about to get really badass in the next three seconds."She said,glaring at me.

Ferb and I stared in shock at her choice of words.

"What? I _was _a Guardian Angel. I can say and do whatever I want now. Wanna test my temper a bit more?"She growled. We shook our heads quickly."Good. I'm going home."

I watched her walk downstairs. Then Ferb and I flinched when we heard the front door slam.

"That could of gone better."Ferb said.

I groaned and walked right back into our room. I fell on my bed and screamed into my pillow but it was muffled.


	3. Chapter 2:Taking the Steps

Nonexistent

Chapter Two

Thank you **WordNerb93 **and **LalitasLove **for reviewing :D

I do not own PnF.

"Hey Phineas?"

"Don't say it,Ferb."

I heard my brother chuckle behind me. "Ok then. Since I don't care right about now... You just got dissed by a girl, an ex-guardian angel. Now,tell me, how does that make you feel?"

I looked up from my pillow and over my shoulder."Makes me feel like punching you in the face. You're starting to be just as annoying."

He laughed some more and I placed my head right back into my pillow."Are you trying to suffocate yourself,Phin?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking of suicide?"Ferb asked. I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes,yes I am."

I felt the pillow get pulled my face fell into my mattress."What the heck Ferb?"I asked, sitting up.

"Come on. Let's go apologize and get this over with. Guardian Angel or not, she's still new here and we were being jackasses. So get up,Phineas."Ferb said, pulling my arm.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, because Baljeet and Buford are heading inside. I'm guessing they're gonna ask us where Isabella went. Do you wanna tell them? Because I'm not talking."

I groaned and stood up. And right on time, Baljeet and Buford walked in.

"Hey. Were did that Isabella girl go? We saw her run back home. I think she was cryin'."Buford said.

I groaned again...

"Phineas said something and she overheard him."Ferb said,bluntly.

"I thought you weren't going to talk,Man of Action."I said.

"Eh. I decided I wanted to be a Man of Words."

I rolled my eyes and threw my pillow at him."Some brother you are."

"What did you say that was so bad?"Baljeet asked,sitting in my computer desk chair.

I sat down on the floor."I might of called her annoying and a perfect angel in a sarcastic way..."

Buford laughed."Angel? That girl? You have to be kiddin'..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"I asked.

"Wel-"

My mom showed up at the door. "Boys,I need you to take this tray of brownies to the new people across the street. They have a daughter about your age. You should go meet her and try to make her your friend."

Ferb and i groaned together this time.

"What did you do?"Candace asked, poking her head around the doorframe.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now go back to cleaning your room."Mom said, pushing Candace back to her room.

"I AM 21! You can't keep telling me what to do!"Candace yelled.

"Well,considering you came home twice this week drunk, I think I can."Mom replied in a stern voice.

I stood up and walked over and picked up the small tray of brownies. "Come on Ferb. Let's get this down and over with..."

"It will be a good excuse to apologize."Baljeet said.I nodded in agreement.

"We'll be right back guys. And hopefully, we'll bring her back too."

"Don't jinx it."Buford said, knocking his fist on my wooden bookshelf.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs and out the door, Ferb following.

-DODODODODODODODODODODODO?-

"I'm arguing about this with you out of all people!"she yelled.

Ferb and I stayed quiet and peeked over the fence. Isabella stood there with her back to us. She had her hands on her hips and was standing infront of a guy. He had similar colored hair to her's but a bit more black. He had brown eyes and slightly more tan skin.

"Izzy, we need to talk about this. _Now_."He said, almost growling.

"No Alexander."Isabella replied. I saw how the guy tensed when she used his name.

"Fine. Have it your going-to-be-damned way. You have a couple of guests anyway."He said, stalking off back inside their house. Isabella turned to us. "What do you want?"

I sighed and held the plate up. "We have we're-sorry brownies. Our mom made them as a welcoming present."

"So they're from your mom and not you. Apology declined. Brownies accepted."

She continued to glare at us."Can we come in?"

"No." She replied, walking over and taking the plate.

"You're over-reacting."I said."We didn't actuslly insult you that much to an extent."

"To an extent? You have got to be kidding. You used call an ex-Guardian Angel 'perfect'. That's a huge insult in my book. And yeah, I know you know, Brit."

"Don't need to throw something racist in."Ferb said, holding his hands up.

"I'm not. I am Mexican and Jewish."She replied, walking back to the house, eating a brownie."Tell your mom I said that the brownies are good and that I said thank you."

"No."I said,opening the gate.

She turned."I'm warning you. You don't want to come in here. You'll regret it."

"Why? You're already mad at us."I said, taking a step forward. I hit an invisble wall and a burst of electricity ran through my while body. And it hurt.

"Phineas! Are you okay?"Ferb asked. I realized I must of fallen because I was out of breath and on the ground.

"F-fine... What the heck was that?"I asked.

"A protection spell. To keep humans out. You have to be a Guardian Angel or have been one in order to get in."She replied

"Basically you have to die inorder to get in?"I asked.

"Basically."

"So you've died before?"

"In this very pool."She said,motioning to the pool beside her.

Ferb and I both froze then stared at each other then back at her."Isn't that a bit morbid?To come back and live right where you died?"

She looked at the pool, clearly lost in thought."I guess so. But if you were given a second chance to live again, would the past actually hold you back?"

"No I don't think it would. I would probably be a zombie, I imagine."

She laughed. It sounded like bells I noticed. "Zombies are people from Hell that are given a second chance. Which is so rare actually. And they don't look like those half-decayed corspes. They have grey-white skin, red eyes, and look like they have never slept in their life."

"I've never seen one before."

"We usually are able to get rid of them before they attack."

A door slammed."You've sided with humans now?" A spanish voice yelled.

Ferb and I looked over and saw a Mexican woman walk over to Isabella.

Isabella looked just like her but with pale skin. She had dark tan skin, dark blue eyes and raven hair.

"Hello mama."Isabella said,venom seeping from her voice.

The woman glared at us. "What do you want? Are you trying to do something to Isa?"

"Mom, they're harmless."Isabella said, placing the plate on the ground."They've done nothing wrong. So leave them be."

"No. Come here boys."She said, waving her hand in a swooping motion.

Ferb and I looked at each other then at the lady then at Isabella. And to be honest, I was shocked at what I saw. Isabella's face showed nothing but fear. She was terrified,looking at us. She very slightly shook her head, clearly telling us to leave.

But,out of child curiousity, I took a step forward. And Ferb followed.


	4. Chapter 3: When Horror Comes

Nonexistent

Chapter Three

Thank you for reviewing: **LalitasLove,WordNerb93,dbzgtfan2004,IzzieGS, and Tink555 **

Thank you for keeping me going :)

I shouldn't walked. I shouldn't of... WHY MUST I BE SO CURIOUS? They say curiousity killed the cat. Well I think it's gonna kill Ferb and I.

We walked right through the invisble shield, right into an depressing, post-apocalyptic place. It looked like Danville, if Danville was a raining pit of ruin and despair.

Even Isabella looked different. Her hair was longer, more ragged and messy. It hung over shoulders like torn black curtains. Her blue eyes looked sad and tired. She had dark circles around her eyes. She wore a ragged dress. It was dark brown and grey. And covered in dirt and she was barefoot.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"Ferb asked, looking around in slight panic.

I felt my chest constrict, like something was pulling it either in or apart. It got really hard to breathe. And soon my breathing became heavy pants and gasps. I think I'm having a panic attack.

Isabella walked towards us. She held up a small canister. I sat on the ground, freaking out. I looked up at her. She had opened it and dumped it contents over my head.

_Water? _I shook my head and stared up at her in shock, which turned quickly into annoyance and anger."What was that for?"

"I had to calm you down in some way. Come now. Let's get inside before someone notices you! You don't exactly blend in here in your clothes. I'm sure Alexander has something you can wear that will fit you."She said,helping me stand.

I finally had a chance to look around. Half-destroyed huts with roofs of hay stood. The ground was muddy from what seemed like a recent rain shower. People walked, no, they dragged their feet in the mud, carry either heavy items or directing animals by reins or ropes. Children sat on the ground, looking sad or bored. One thing that stood out to me was that there was no smiles. Even the sun seemed sad. It was barely shinging through grey clouds.

Ferb and I followed Isabella inside her house, or hut, whatever you want to call it. The ground was dirt and their was no furniture. Just small blankets laying over hay and a small fire pit in the middle. In one corner of the hut was a stack of pots, plates, and wooden eating utensils and there was a couple buckets filled with dirty water.

"Welcome to what I call the '_Era of the Dark_'."Isabella said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Era of Dark?"I asked.

"Ever read about the witches that were burned at the stake in history class? Well here you are. You are basically in my past and missing from your present."She explained.

"Don't make it sound so dramatic,Isa. They will be satisifying for the Great One."-Shapiro said.

"Woman, be silent. You have already tested my patience. Hold your words or you might lose something of a finger or so."Isabella threatened.

"Witch,speak to someone else with such a tongue. I am your mother."

"A disgrace of one. Be gone already. I wish to be alone with the humans."

-Shapiro kind of hissed/growled at us then left.

"Forgive her. She has very much every right to hate humans."Isabella said,sitting down on one of the hay beds.

"What the hell are you really? First you were a ghost then a Guardian Angel and now you're a witch?"I asked."Who are you really?"

"I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I am the only person to ever escape from the bondage of the In-Between. That is who I am and will always will be. The Run Away."

"Let me re-pharse my question then: What the hell are you?"

She smirked."I'm more than one but less than three."

Ferb frowned."How about you stop speaking in such riddles. It's starting to get on my damn nerves."

She laughed lightly. "Forgive me then. Let me try to make it more clear. I was once a witch turned into a ghost by death then saved by someone who could of been Kindness itself which turned me into a Guardian Angel. I was given life once again but with a curse as well. And as you see me now is who I currently am, a Demonic Witch."

I sighed."I do not want to be the one in charge of paperwork in the afterlife."

She laughed again.


	5. Chapter 4

Nonexistent

Chapter 4

YAY!

Izzy had given Ferb and I dirty off-white shirts and black pants to wear. No one wore shoes so Isabella locked them in a chest.

I sat next to Ferb on the dirty floor. He seemed to be so quiet,you'd think he was mute.

So I nudged his arm."Gonna be a mime when we graduate?"

"Are we going to even get the chance to graduate?"He said sadly.

"We're going to be fine. I'm sure Isabella can get us home."

She turned to us."Actually, I can't. Well, I don't have enough power to but I know someone who can."

"What do you mean you can't?"I yelled,startled.

She rolled her eyes."Chill,drama queen. I can't get you back but,one more, I know someone who can. The Tear-Dried Warlock can. He lives on the Blacken Hills."

"Tear-Dried?"I asked amused.

"They say he can't cry tears because something happen with his teard ducts and he cries blood. Or he's a vampire. Either one."

"Not pleasant..."Ferb muttered. I shuddered.

She rolled her eyes again."Its a very long journey though. And I'm the only one who knows the way since he trained me in magic. I wonder if I still have that map..."

She started to drift into her own world. I watched her run around the hut,looking for this map. And she found it thankfully.

"Yep... We have to go through Hollow's Forest,scary place... And over the Mountains of Shame... Then we'll arrive in Shortman's village. That'll be our check point for a quarter of the journey."

"We will have to go through a scary forest and over mountains in order to get 1/4 of the way there?"Ferb asked,his voice sounded small. And that bothered me.

She smiled."Don't worry. Those are just names. Hollow's Forest is only scary at night. And to be honest, the places are pretty close together and aren't very large so it really isn't anything to worry about. It's only long because of the obstacles that Tear-Dried sets up."

"Isabella... You do realize that we don't like the sound of this,right?"I asked,staring at the crazy woman/girl/demon/angel THING! Whatever! She could reveal to us that she was Mac and Cheese! Ok,now I've lost it...

She giggled."Thats the point!"

I sighed in defeat and hid my face in my hands. I do not like where this going...


End file.
